


Hair care

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, Cute, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Hair care, Short One Shot, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Bucky prepared and learned about hair care just to ensure that you would spend the night.





	Hair care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post of Marvelmaree on tumblr:  
> "Bucky has a bonnet in his bedside table for whenever Y/N sleeps over. She hasn’t yet, but when she does, he’ll make sure that she falls asleep with it on."

Bucky is holding you in his arms as you lay on the sofa in his apartment, the television being a background noise at this point. It was so comfortable and warm but you really needed to go home as it was getting late. You started to pull away from him but he held you back, making you stop in a half sitting half-laying position.

"Buck, I gotta go home." You tell him with a soft laugh as he tried to pull you back into his arms. You almost gave in, he was being really adorable right now.

"Or... You could stay and spend the night?" He countered back shyly, his fingers running up and down your arm. He barely met your eyes, it was the first time that he asked you to stay for the night.

"I could," You started in a singsong voice "but I don’t have any of my stuff." You explained.

"Well you could sleep in my clothes," He offered bringing his gaze to yours. 

"I’m listening" You said with a smile. 

"And, what if I told you that I bought you a toothbrush." He continued now matching your smile.

"Really?" You asked surprised.

"And also, I got you something else." He continued with a secretive tone, getting up from the couch and pulling you off it. “Follow me.” He sweetly directed. Holding his hand, you followed him to the bedroom. He stopped you on the left side of the bed in front of the nightstand.

You raised an eyebrow enquiringly as he opened the top drawer of the nightstand. In it were a black bonnet, a wide toothcomb, an empty spray bottle and a red shiny piece of fabric. You pulled at the fabric to reveal a sating pillowcase.

"I didn't know which one you preferred so I got you both." He answered your silent question. “I had to ask Sam for some help... Well actually, Rhodey was more helpful. And I even did some research on my own” Bucky quickly divulge the information, you could sense his nervousness as both of your eyebrows travelled higher on your forehead. “But I hope this is ok,” He continued, pushing his hands into his pockets. He didn’t leave you time to answer before continuing. “It’s too much isn’t it? I went over the top didn't I?” He finished his voice filling with panic. Bucky pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the pillowcase; trying to take it out of your hands, but you would not let him.

“Bucky,” You softly said, placing one hand over his. “I actually love it!” You finished with an infectious grin. You could see him starting to relax with his own smile growing.

“Yeah?” Bucky questioned with a smirk, as he was still apprehensive with his gift.

“Truly!” You exclaimed, you let a laugh escape your lips.

“What?” He asked chuckling.

“I’m imagining you and the guys discussing black hair care, and you in the store buying all of this for me!” You explained encircling his waist with both your arms.

“I’m happy that you like it!” He happily responded, taking the bonnet out of the drawer and placing it over your hair.

“How do I look?” You asked him still grinning from hear to hear.

“Gorgeous!” He exclaimed smile matching yours.

Bucky slid his hands to your cheeks before placing a delicate kiss on your lips. “So, does that mean that you’ll stay the night?” He asked you, looking straight into your eyes.

“Of course!” You answered excitedly bringing him closer to you before kissing him.


End file.
